


bite

by halfannie



Series: //half collection// [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, stop crying/, stop screaming, stop///screaming, stop///stop//stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfannie/pseuds/halfannie
Summary: it was a mistake
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: //half collection// [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	bite

I didn’t mean it

//I didn’t mean it//

I didn’t //mean it

I didn’t mean it

I didn’t mean it

I // didn’t mean it

I didn’t mean it

I didn’t // mean // it //

//please // don//’t tell

**Author's Note:**

> [i'm sorry ok i'm sorry just please stop screaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014909/chapters/64347121)


End file.
